A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in a pattern, such as in horizontal rows and vertical columns, a diamond grid, or other pattern. A resolution of the displayed image for a pattern with horizontal rows and vertical columns is defined as the number of horizontal rows and vertical columns of individual pixels forming the displayed image. The resolution of the displayed image is affected by a resolution of the display device itself as well as a resolution of the image data processed by the display device and used to produce the displayed image.
Typically, to increase a resolution of the displayed image, the resolution of the display device as well as the resolution of the image data used to produce the displayed image must be increased. Increasing a resolution of the display device, however, increases a cost and complexity of the display device. In addition, higher resolution image data may not be available or may be difficult to generate.